Silent Tears
by Princess Variares
Summary: 'It kills me to see you in that dress, but you look so beautiful, Madoka.' He inwardly whispered as he turned his back on Gingka and Madoka, his eyes finally shedding tears. [One sided KyouMado - One shot]


**Silent Tears**

By _Princess Variares_

* * *

**Summary: **'It kills me to see you in that dress, but you look so beautiful, Madoka.' He inwardly whispered as he turned his back on Gingka and Madoka, his eyes finally shedding tears. [One sided KyouMado - One shot]

* * *

**Variares-chan: **Hey guys, my first story, finally! I decided to make it a one sided KyouMado. For some reason it took me a while to come up with this idea. There will be a _tiny _bit of KyouHika/KyouKaru too, but anyway, I really hope you enjoy it! :D

**Pairing(s): **One sided KyouMado, there's GinMado and a _tiny _bit of KyouHika/KyouKaru too. Just a _tiny tiny tiny _bit.

**Genre: **Hurt and Comfort, Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

* * *

"And then this, and then after you go like this." Kyouya Tategami finished tying his necktie with Gingka Hagane, with Gingka following his every movement. The said man's eyes widened in realisation.

"Wow, this is easy!" Gingka beamed as he looked at himself in the full body mirror in the dressing room. His suit was pure white and his necktie was coloured a fiery red, just like his hair.

"You don't say, dumbass." Kyouya said and rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall with one foot placed on it and his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Hey, it's not like I wear clothes like these all the time!" Gingka protested as Kyouya gave an irritated sigh.

The said greenette walked towards the door and opening it saying, "I'm gonna leave you in here, bastard, I don't wanna catch your stupidity."

Gingka gave the Leone wielder a childish pout. Kyouya slightly chuckled as he was about to step out the door, but felt something grab his arm. He shifted his lion-like sapphire blue eyes to see Gingka with a serious look on his face (which was very uncommon for Gingka, since he was known for his happy-go-lucky personality).

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, not facing the red-head.

Silence perched between the two Bladers.

"No hard feelings, OK?" Gingka said after his short pause.

Kyouya inwardly flinched but he kept his silence and his back facing Gingka.

The red-head continued, "I know you have feelings for her, but-"

"I know." Kyouya cut off, not wanting to hear anymore from Gingka. "Not that I could do something about it anymore to be honest ... Just make her the happiest girl on Earth, got it?"

Gingka grinned happily and nodded. "I don't need you to say that!"

Kyouya humourlessly smiled before finally leaving the room. "I know." He whispered the moment pressed the door on its frame.

XxxX

The main hall was crowded with many people who were all preparing for the special event that would happens soon. Kyouya stoically watched as Mei-Mei, Sophie and Selen went around checking if there were enough chairs and tables that could accommodate visitors for today's special occasion. Julian Konzern, Wales and Argo were checking if the lights and sound worked properly.

Hikaru Hasama was in _her _room, helping _her_ with _her_ dress and make up.

XxxX

Everyone was seated down, all heads facing the front. The musician played the large piano as Madoka Amano, soon Madoka Hagane, walked down the isle, strides small and graceful and hand in hand with her father, Isshin Amano. Everybody smiled as they watched the beautiful maroon-haired woman as she walked passed them.

Madoka wore a beautiful, silky pure white sleeveless dress that covered her legs and feet. The dress hugged her upper body tight, exposing a fair amount of her large cleavage. Her ocean blue eyes were as bright as ever, her skin also glowing. Her maroon hair had grown over the years, and has now reached her curvy hips. She wore elbow-length silky white gloves, and she wore sparkly silver high-heels on her feet. She wore sparkly heart shaped ear-rings and silver necklace with a heart in the middle around her neck.

Gingka was standing smartly with a smile plastered on his handsome face, his hands behind his back and standing up proud.

Mesmerised by Madoka's beauty, Kyouya didn't realise someone tap him on the shoulder. The greenette turned around to see a beautiful woman with short ice blue locks and amethyst eyes.

"Hikaru ..." Kyouya whispered.

"Kyouya," She said. "I know how you feel, it's heart breaking to see you forcing a smile."

Kyouya's eyes widened. She could see right through him. The greenette gave a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about me," Kyouya assured. "I'll be fine. I'm happy for her."

Hikaru gave him an unconvinced look, but then smiled and left. Once she was gone, Kyouya closed his eyes, diving into his thoughts.

_'It kills me to see you in that dress, but you look so beautiful, Madoka.' _He inwardly whispered as he turned his back on Gingka and Madoka, his eyes finally shedding tears.

Silent tears.

* * *

**Variares-chan:**I'm finally finished with this one shot! I really hope you liked it. I know, it was quite sad, but don't worry, my future stories will be more brighter! :D

* * *

_- Please read and support my Metal Fight Beyblade stories on my main account, **PrincessOfTheSakura.** Thank you -_


End file.
